Life Or Death
by chantelle2003
Summary: {When Sam goes missing Iain is the only one who knows but he's not talking. Will Tom be able to find out and save sam before she does something reckless again.}
1. Chapter 1

Life or Death

**I own nothing of this but the lyrics that I made up.**

One fine day Tom and Sam slowly aroused from their sleep remembering the fun they had last night that shouldn't be described in detail. Sam wondered downstairs quietly not saying a word to Tom or answering her phone when it rang.

"What's wrong Sam?" Tom asked

She quickly ate her breakfast and ran out of the door not knowing where she was going. She couldn't think straight. She should be sat back at her flat with Tom's loving arms around her but no. Instead she was heading straight towards the ambulance bay to the ambulance nearest to Iain. She crawled into the corner and hid herself under the equipment. She snuggled down knowing no one would find her here for a while.

_An hour later_

Sam awoke to her mobile vibrating in her jean pocket. She took it out of her pocket and it was Zoe. She ignored it and after it finished she turned her phone off when she heard someone getting in the front of the ambulance. She hoped and hopped it was Iain. He was the only one who knew why she hated this date and never wanted to get married on the date. When she heard the back ambulance doors open she closed up closer. She heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Just then she felt a hand lift all the things that were hiding her. It was a good job she was so thin so she could fit into tight spaces. She quickly shuffled into a space behind the cupboards but whoever it was dropped something and went to pick it up but was met by Sam's foot. The person looked round. It was Iain luckily for Sam.

"Sam." Iain said surprised but remembering what day it was. He gave her his hand and helped her up. Just then he pulled Sam into a hug and she cried into his chest. Luckily for them it was a false alarm and they were heading back but Jeff was unaware Sam was in the back. When they pulled up Iain went to get Sam a coffee but when he came back she had left a note and gone.

_Dear Iain_

_I've left so you might as well keep the drink. I'm returning to camp Bastion. I had planned it for months and now I'm going back. Promise me you will not tell Tom or anyone where or why I have gone. Not even any hints. Promise me and if I come back I shall kiss you on the cheek if you keep the promise. I promise I'll keep safe._

_I'll miss you all _

_Sam _

_Xx_

By now Iain was in tears. She was so reckless but he was unaware Tom was behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" Tom said

Iain turned round in surprise wiping off the last few tears.

"Yes there is. What's that?" He shouted

"Nothing." He said rather too quickly.

Tom shot to get it but luckily for Iain his army skill's had taught him to get out of situations like that. That was close he though, I must keep my promise to Sam. But Tom wasn't about to give up yet. He had lost his Sam and he wasn't going to give up till he found out why and where she was. He followed Iain all day until after shift when Iain went out with Fletch and Jamie. While he was taking the drinks to the table he quickly took the letter and put it in his pocket and slipped off into his car and read the letter. After he read it he was in tears to. But that didn't explain why when he asked what matter she ran off was. Just then there was a knock on his window. He stepped out of the door and he was met with "give me the letter back." Iain's voice said

"Why didn't you tell me she was going back?" he said trying hard not to shout

"Oh didn't you read it she asked me not to tell you." He said mockingly

By now Tom was so angry he flung the letter an Iain and jumped in his car. He was going to camp bastion. He jumped in his car and revved it to life. He drove off as fast as he could to the airport. It didn't help that a song, a sad song was playing on the way there.

**I'm chasing my girl who runs**

**I'll go to the other side of the world for you**

**Onto the battlefields of camp Bastion just to get you**

**I'm chasing you recklessly.**

By now his eyes were filled with tears and he couldn't see a thing. He blinked them away and drove faster when he got to the airport. He ran to the desk when Iain caught up to him.

"Two tickets to Afghanistan please." Asked Tom

"That's £ 48.30 please."

Tom handed a fifty pound note over.

"Keep the change." He said and she nodded in thanks

They climbed onto the plane just when it was setting off. When they arrived Iain took him to camp Bastion where they let them straight in as Iain still had his identity. They asked some friends they said they hadn't seen her since she left. They searched the whole of the camp and no Sam. Iain had an idea. He went to the building which was still toppled over. He went in and searched for Sam but the only thing Sam was her coat on where he died. They stayed in Iain's old bunker when Tom woke up and heard Iain talking to someone.

"Come on son. Can't you just call aunty Jess please?" He heard him say

"So you have a son." Tom said when he was finished."

"Yes."

"And who is the mother?"

Iain gulped

"Tell me."

"Sam." He gulped

I knew it. How come she never told me?" he asked

"She never knew. She was in a coma and I told them not to tell her for her sake." He said

**I hope you liked it and liked that Sam and Iain have a son but I don't.**

"


	2. Chapter 2

" So she has a son and dosnt know. How didn't she realise?" Tom said trying to keep his temper under control.

" I told them to tell her in order for her to survive they had to put more weight onto her." Iain said.

Tom barged out of the room and onto the road. He drove to a nearby lake unaware two hooded figures were following him. He pulled up near the lake and sat on the bench. Just then he was pulled up to his feet.

" Give us the keys." One demanded.

Tom tossed the keys to him.

" Now all your money." the other one demanded.

Tom gave him his wallet. Luckily for hi he had put his credit card and 4 spare £20 nnotes in his sock. After they left he pulled himself up from the ground where they had pushed him down. He took of his shoes and rolled up his jeans and sat with his feet in the water. Suddenly he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning Tom woke up asleep on the bank. He dried himself off and began to walk not thinking about anything. Strangly everything to Tom looked like Sam. Until he spotted Iain. He was going to the airport until he noticed Tom. They turned away from each other and Iain left the airport and headed the way Tom had now Tom was getting really hungry. He asked a passer by where he could get something to eat. They told him the closest to here was 290 miles away and everyone had to grow their own crops. Later on Tom passed a figure who looked like Sam. He shook his head. It couldn't be Sam. he rubbed his eyes but it was Iain

* * *

**So hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be longer because they find Sam well one of them does but something bad will happen so I have warned you.**


End file.
